total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of Noah's Ark
''“Sure,I’ll do the skunk a marriage proposal!”'' Episode 5:”Dawn of Noah’s Ark” ‘’Enchanted Butterflies’’ There’s the complete silence in the forest, the early morning birds are just waking up and twirping in the company of a baresleep Dawn that is hanging upside down the nest,peace and quiet are everywhere,when suddenly the loud military trumpet noise of Brick’s alarm clock spreads everywhere,causing all the animals around to run away in panic and wakes up almost every Enchanted Butterfly! Jasmine is the first to jump off the treehouse looking straight in annoyance at Jo and Brick that are already awake and ready for the new day “What a digderidoo are you dealing to do?” she asks in the meanwhile Jo puts on max volume the alarm and shouts “C’MON,PIPSQUEAKS,WAKE UP NOW!” in order to wake up the remaining members still sleepy:Noah is the first to walk off the bed “Yawn,ok,okay…I’m awake..happy?THUMP!” but he’s still his eyes shut and falls miserely down on the face muttering sarcastically “Forgot I was on a treehouse..”,soon after it’s the turn of Max that exclaims “WHO dared to wake without permission THE EVIL?Woah!” and falls down for the same reason of the previous crashlanding on Noah’s spine causing Jo to do a facepalm. Jo immediately explains that due to the last defeat she and Brick decided to do a phisical training programm to prepare for the future challenges better “Especially we’ll focus on the weakest pathetic couchbags of this team”,she points to Noah and Max that are trying to stand up again and soon as they hears her words they exchange a worried look. Before Jo is able to add more about,Jasmine dryly points out they should care more to provide for the breakfast searching for raw food than “this” and also remembers that Shawn was the most useful under the survival point of view,being them in the open nature,then walks in the deep of the forest followed by Bridgette and Dawn to give her help. Brick is about to say something but Jo quickly shuts his mouth with a glare,soon after calls out Noah and Max referring to them as “Shrimp & Lax!The first part of the training is a run then we’ll work on abs and stretching,and starts RIGHT NOW” receiving in answer by Noah a shrugging and whistling while going away,saying “I’m sorry,but sport isn’t..my favourite sport” in a sarcastic tone,but Jo blocks him in easy and forces him to run,along with Max. Brick runs with them in order to be a supportive example. In the Treehouse Confessional Jo explains that this is mostly an excuse to form an alliance with them,in order to get the least ranked contestants Max the Joker and Noah the Shrimp to merge so she will beat them post merge in easy and even win against one of them! Brick returns and describes the double faints happened to Noah and Max quite immediately after they started the run in a tone that sounds as military as dramatic as he’s talking about the victims of a warfare.Ending with a military salute.Jo slaps her front in reply. In the meanwhile Jasmine sighs while picking a berry from a tree of her same height,thinking she used to have nice time with Shawn just during this kind of survival activities..every morning…Dawn and Bridgette tell her to not be sad,and the Moonchild asks to read her aura again,maybe things are getting better in the future,but Jasmine refuses her purpose and rage quits the discussion saying she’s able to survive by herself to the nostalgy…and hangs on a very tall tree to stay alone.However she tosses some other berries useful for the breakfast. Then Dawn turns to Bridgette with a deep glance “Did you think about the prediction I did for you yesterday?” while thanking in squirrelish a squirrel that brings to her a fresh apple “Squit,squeak”, the blonde surfer does a perplexed expression “Are you sure you read correctly the tea leaves?Maybe you misread C and it was an N..I mean,G!” to whom Dawn gives a quite scary glare staying in silence “Hem..Dawn?Are you okay?” but soon replies “Yes,I was only meditating” and slides away leaving Bridgette a little stammered.If only she could notice the black flames Dawn is leaving behind her on the ground now... ‘’Whimsical Dragons’’ “No..no..Mal,leave Mike alone and take me instead!No,wait,you aren’t Mal,but..M..Zzz..” In the meanwhile everyone is still sleeping,in the dim light Sky is reading her dark book fully involved while flapping the new pages:she looks very tired,big shadows appeared under her eyes and her skin paled a little, but this doesn’t stop her “''Chapter Four:Dream Shaper.This kind of spell is a…aaa..able''” yawns, it’s been all the night she’s awake “''to summon in the real world the worst nightmares of whoever you aim at'':attention,the spell effects aren’t immediate.” Sky remains a minute astonished,maybe this is going to be too much..but a voice in her head automatically makes her to pronounce the dark formula and then she falls in sleep as a stone. BUT suddenly “Ladies and Campers,it’s time for a new challenge:wake up!” Chris’s voice on megaphone echoes in the spa bedroom,forcing everyone to wake up.Tyler says good morning to everybody eagerly but he’s startled by her aspect “Wow,Sky,are you okay?You look like you’re sick” that’s pretty the same reaction of the others,altough the olympian says she’s only a little tired after a blank night. Dave is the last one to set off with a strong blessing up “Snif,there must be something I’m allergic here,but what could be,germs?Uh,no,it’s ash.Where did this come from?” the germaphobe’s attention is kidnapped as he notices there’s a ring made of ashes on the floor around his bed,Zoey’s and Lindsay’s ”Uhm..let people call me a pessimist as much they want,but this mistery certainly means trouble”.However Chris does a second LOUD announce stating that whoever won’t be in front of him within 51 seconds will get the Kick of Shame. ‘’Near the River’’ Everyone is ready to go,meanwhile the least rated members of the Butterflies (aka Noah and Max) are exhausted and carried on by Brick after the bashing trainining session:Jo with her rude but practice tone tries to give ‘em solace saying that “EVIL is fitness while Noah isn’t so useless after all”;Max cheers and then faints again,Noah simply shrugs when Bridgette asks him if there’s everything okay,at contemporary with Dawn,also the latter assumes to restore his forces with her special power “Just keep my hands..and…wait…oohm..” after five minutes Noah asks if she finished or this system is just a fraud,but Dawn replies this will take still lot of time,and closes her eyes dreaming.. When Dave finally joins the group,Chris starts to explain that the challenge is inspired to the famous byblic tale of Noah.”Ahem,Dawn?Did you fall asleep,or your healing skills are taking forever..?” the Total Drama Noah asks again skeptically “I’d like *forever*” the straw haired girl lets out lost in her dream,but soon after she leaves the grip in akwardment and says the process is finished,and now Noah has gained perfectly back his energy.Bridgette stares at the two. “Campers,the challenge of today is to catch 7 animal species and bring them to the river by riding a boat” the host points out at a pile of wrecked woods and four hand tools “that of course you’ll have to build,ahahah!” and continues “Once you have done this,you have only to ride your boat to the goal that is settled at the end of the river:winners will be those to arrive first with all the animals on the boat”.The challenge officially begins. ‘’Whimsical Dragons” Everyone is conscious that the Butterflies are advantaged this time having people with a strong bond with animals as Jasmine,Dawn and Bridgette.However Zoey offers to provide for the animals stating she’s enough kind to deal with them and knows how to make them to obey,Cody asks in worry if she’s going to do the same she did with the prehistoric moles in season four (canonical) but she shouts she ABSOLUTELY won’t!She then excuses for her overreaction,and walks in the forest pretty harassed.Then Tyler purpose to build the boat asking help to Samey,Lindsay and Sky. Samey appears as the only with brains,and remembering she was once upon a time forced by Amy to build her a log boat for a cruise restricted to Amy during an Amy’s party organized by Amy,she takes the leadership of the works,on the contrary Sky attempts to lift and carry on the materials but feels too weak,so the others suggest to her to care for the animal part of the challenge. Dave sees a squirrel but fails to catch him. The works proceed fastly and well “Excellent,Tyler,now link those two long logs with the rope,thanks” under the successfull guide of the cheerleader to whom Tyler replies in gratitude that he’s glad to be called with his real name for once,instead of Trent,Noah,and similars,as Lindsay is keeping to call him everytime she needs his strength for an help “Uh,Noooah?”. In the meanwhile Zoey is gently calling for the animals to show up,but with small results:a skunk approaches to her only to gas out.”Eeeeww,why?” she whines blink blinking,before trying with another animal, a little bird that launches her an egg…or maybe something other worst. Cody is running away pursued by a terrible insect,no way,it’s a grasshopper. Sky is resting inside an empty tree,being pranked by the squirrels that draw moustache on her. The boat is finished,Tyler and Samey congratulates each other for the good work with a five. Lindsay feeling a little ignored decide to catch an animal and casually she picks a sleeping edgehog and proudly exclaims “Hey,Tyson,look:I just catched an animal for you,I mean,for our challenge!” but Tyler “Nice work,Leshawna!Keep on.” “What?Odd,that’s not my name,I’m sure.” “Then Laney..Layla…?Ah,no,Samey!” “Samey,uh,it’s my name” the blond cheerleader points out,at this point the dumb blond snaps out “My name is LINDSAY!” “No,honestly my name is Sammy…” “Alright,Sammy is my girl,so true.” Tyler corrects himself leaving the other two utterly shocked at the same time “WHAT?!” and then approaches to the first blond “I could never forget the name of my baby…” that reacts in huge shyness,the other blond stays speechless. Dave assists to the scene rummaging on this event,he then notices again the squirrel but fails to catch him and pursues him in the forest. Lindsay is crying in the confessional saying her worst “nightmarket” has just happened. ‘’Enchanted Butterflies’’ Considering herself the strongest member of the team,Jo decides to build the boat leading on Brick and the other two males,while Jasmine and Dawn have to bring the animals and Bridgette offers her experience in kraft building surf tables as a jolly.This is only a device to stay in company of Noah,working back to back together…by the way Noah quickly ruins her plan stating that he would prefer to care for the animals than doing this task “Sincerely,I’m too weak for kraft art like this,don’t you think?” he asks solemnly the permission to Jo like a military in front of a superior (this only to make fun of her) and she lets him go with no regrets. Bridgette is about to follow Noah but Jo calls her back to duty,winking at Dawn that is spying the scene and floats few steps behind the Schemer. At contemporary using her aborigene hypnosis Jasmine is already dragging the first two animals to the river…watching her,Max all of sudden has an idea,oops,I mean,EVIL idea,grinning. He quickly picks some material for the boat and lurks away without Jo or Brick being aware of this. The two infact are too busy discussing about what they should use as sail: “Jo,I have to insist this time:our sail should be striped and dotted to match with the colour of the logs we used.And nothing will make me change my idea,durr urr.” “Listen to me,Brickolage:THIS ISN’T A GIRLY KIND OF STYLE CONTEST!!” she breaks one of the oar onto his head “This changed your idea?”.The cadet nods with crossed eyes.”Yes,c-commander!” ‘’In the Depth of the Enchanted Forest…’’ Dawn is in full harmony with the nature surrounding her:she has butterflies fluttering around her head forming an halo,squirrels leaping on her shoulders and she’s healing the hurting hoof of a baby deer “With this herb wrapped around you will recover soon and return to trot happily in a week, just avoid any sort of effort,kay?” that thanks her with a snuggle.On the contrary Noah is lazily trying to get on his side a skunk “Welp,do you want to come with me hopefully staying at a safe distance?No..?Then,nevermind,I don’t care” but as usual drops immediately the idea and lays on a tree with a dull expression.Appearing next to him,Dawn shakes her head and “You didn’t even try to link with that creature” scolds him in a kind tone,Noah smirks in answer “To link?Sorry,Miss Fluttershy,next time I’ll paint myself in black with a white stripe on the back and I’ll try to stink as a slime-dipped ott,then maybe it would link with me”. “I didn’t mean that,I mean you should create a bond with it,an heart bond.” “Sure,I’ll do the skunk a marriage proposal!” Noah exclaims sarcastically and provokally,then shrugs returning serious “Now,seriously,I don’t care for this challenge or the animals,I simply joined this for the convenience to skive off more than I could have done with a physical torture like building a boat.In generally I never care for nothing of nothing” ends with a deadpan glance. The Moonchild Girl stares strangely at him,do not reacting by simply walking off in anger as he expected, “What’s up?I’m a deadpan snarker,this is the role nature gave to me:never care” said in akwardment and annoyance,but Dawn continues to look with her teal mystical eyes “I can’t believe that.Your aura shows the opposite you’re saying”.Noah is starting to feel a bit nervous,backs off but she doesn’t let her sight grip from him,and he sighs “I surrend,I actually care for someone,Owen and Izzy,but above all for my pet Anja” “Your golden retriever,I read it” “Ehm,yes,that…(creepy)..I admit I would never stop playing with my dog and cuddling her,she particularly likes to be scratched on the belly and he’s adorable when barks..AHEM!By the way this doesn’t make me the Noah of the bible,I guess.” “Are you sure?” Dawn smiles and pushes him to approach with the same affective attitude to the wild skunk,Noah is a little skeptical about the idea “I already know this idea stinks..but if you feel happy,then…” but gives a cuddle to the animal from the head to the tail,then a second,then a third and this prowls in gratitude,without spreading noxive gas ”Hey,ok this is strange but I don’t care!”.Dawn looks in awe when Noah embraces the skunk without a single remorse:it’s an adorable scene.All of sudden the skunk barks and quills,and lets out her gas covering Noah in a smelly weez “Woah,cough!Bleah,what happened?Well,end of the magic,this couldn’t endure forever,I knew..” the know it all is about to put down and quit,much for Dawn’s dismay when “Wait,what’s this?” he removes a needle from the paw of the skunk,that stops to smell immediately “A-ah,this was the cause.Now it’s everything okay,don’t cry anymore or care,let’s play with this ball”.Noah smiles and put down the beast gently launching for her a rubber ball while Dawn is astonished. ”This actually happened to Anja usually when she was only a puppy” he explains posing to be neutral,but he’s a mixed bag of sensations inside “So you always assume to don’t care anything in particular but you just cared for an anonymous animal you had just encountered on your way:this implies you’re a careful person,in your depth.” Noah scoffles blushing “Well,well,got it.Thanks to have made me realize that I care for the animals,in determinated situations like this”,he’s about to walk away bringing the skunk with him when the straw blondie warps in front of him fluttering her eyelids with *shimmers* in the pupils: “Last question: are you sure to care only for the animals,in this moment?” Dave is still pursuing with no chances the squirrel,he even tries to block him launching a shoe but no hopes,so he remains breathless and pauses,and immediately looks horrified by all the dirty wild nature surrounding him and hides istinctively into a carved log.The same where Sky is napping. “ROOOooONF…Urgh,h-hello,is there a bear in the nearby?Glom” gulps but then sighs in relief spotting Sky,and next to her there’s the book. He can’t resist to the curiosity,this is the occasion. In the meanwhile the weather outside becomes progressively more outcast,darkening the atmosphere…but Dave doesn’t care,and starts to analyze the manufact..there’s some ash on a page..”Yawn,Dave?WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'Ka-kraaak!” all of sudden Sky opens an eye and at contemporary coincidentially a thunder cracks flashing lights on her scary face and distorcing her voice into an innatural tone,giving to him all the chills! Dave runs away in panic the time Sky rubs her eyes in disbelief and being too tired to be suspicious she simply thinks she had a mirage. The sky turns really dark:it starts to rain. Again Zoey,she looks for other animals,starting to feel discouraged,stomps accidentally the tail of a raccoon that attacks her,she kindly attempts to excuse for the disturb while being severly slashed but there’s no hope,she suddenly ferociously screams and punches back the animal,immediately ashamed “Oh,no,I didn’t really want to hurt you,sorry”. The raccoon glares and invokes his companions,that jump all together against the Indie Chick “No,I-I said sorry!Someone help me,please!”.With no mercy Zoey is multiply scratched and bit by them,she’s also stolen of the Mike’s amulet by the former raccoon,but all of sudden “MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU” she trips into a rock and falls in the mud,when she stands up a shadow appears in the water:”Mal?” but the figure is feminine,it’s just her reflex. “NO,NOT MIKE OR MAL,IT’S JUST THE REAL-ME:YOU KNOW IT’S TIME TO UNLEASH ME.” “N-No,I promised to never NEVER let this happen aga…iiih” she’s interrupted by the reiterated attack of the nooks,she patiently waits them to finish while the rain pours heavily on her.Licks the wounds and giggles maniacally,then tears a piece of her red top and wraps it around the head: “I’m finally free,after so many strives…''here comes the pure Zeta” grabs by the throat one raccoon and almost chokes him “WHO wants to be the next?”.The raccons immediately beg in front of her and their leader gives her back the pendulum,but Zoey cracks it in pieces with a single hand “I don’t need this toy:it’s time to show this world the authentical personality who always crept beyond the pathetic Zoey,muhuhahahahah!'''KOMMANDO ZETA RULEZ.” ‘’River’’ Follows a sequence where Zeta continuosly sets almost mortal traps or fights bare hands the beasts managing in easy to be their owner,she also builds herself a secret shelter in the wildness. She finally returns to the river wearing a living snake as a belt while bringing on more than 7 species of animals,leaving the rest of the Dragons speechless.But Tyler says ”Don’t waste time,dudes,let’s oar!”. “Jo?They already sailed the boat” Brick points at the horizon with a worried look,Jo snaps in frustration “I know,where the heck is everyone?What a bunch of slugs.We’ve only 3 stupid animals”.Bridgette feels worried for Noah,but luckily he and unluckily Dawn comes in company of a skunk,a deer,a squirrel and a butterfly:Bridgette rushes to him in happiness but Dawn orders with her mental control to the skunk to weez on her,making the surfer stinky.Then simulates it was only Bridgette’s fault that was too loud to scare the little skunk. However finally the Butterflies have 7 animals but Brick says they can’t leave because someone still misses,and it’s against his code to leave a man behind,unlike Jo would. Max is super-happy because he was able to create a new EVIL tool.He introduces proudly in the confessional an odd wooden made digderidoo with a spyral disk of metal attached on:”Say hello to my new Animal Conditioner:as Jasmine hypnotizes with her strange australian sounds the beasts I’ll do the same using this instrument.In this way I’ll coax a troop of animal to join my EVIL PLANS.” He launches an evil laughter while going out the confessional,forgetting again he’s on a treehouse. Soon after the chubby villain took a big breath and plays his instrument,producing a terrible noise that angers all the forest fauna in a mile,few seconds and he’s surrounded by a plenty of glaring eyes “It worked,it worked!They seem sooooo EVIL!O-Oh,maybe too much.Waaaaahhhh!” “Okay,I check out who’s the missing man:Jasmine is here,Jo is here,Noah is here,Dawn is here,me is here,Bridgette is here…” a screaming Max in middle air lands in front of Brick “and here’s Max.Jo,we can finally go!”.The Butterflies start to oar at high pace,in the mild hope to reach the enemy.At the same time a terrible storm bursts out “Jeez,maybe I’m actually going to be the Noah of the bible,perfect” points out ironically the schemer,pretty frightened along with the poor animals. Jasmine uses courageously her body to shield the group from the wind while Jo shouts orders randomly “Fast,Fast,Fast,c’mon,Butterflies!!Show them you have attributes behind the wings”,Bridgette attempts to embrace Noah to confort him but she fails due to her smell,Dawn exploits the occasion successfully instead. The power of the rapids almost make the boat to sink so Noah suggests quickly to Brick to get to the opposite edge of Jasmine’s to make balance. By the way the Dragons’s advantage is abnormous,Zeta’s authority keeps the animals quiet and indifferent to the rainstorm,Tyler spots the finish flag on the horizon “Wohoo,we’re close to the victory,let’s oar moar,duuuudes!” but he isn’t aware of the waterfall until they fall down “SPLASH” Luckily the boat merges with all the animals necessary and reaches the land. “Congratulations,Dragons,you’re the big winners of this challenge” Chris announces meanwhile is protected by an umbrella carried on by his henchman Justin “That’s exactly what I would say if you didn’t miss Dave and Sky,ahahahah!”.”Wait,you never said something about the necessary presence of all of us” Cody protests but the host answers with a cheerish cat grin “I said infact all the animals:humans aren’t?” and everyone moans in annoyance. A bit later the Enchanted Butterflies arrive safely without having been even wet by the waterfall thanks to Dawn’s invisible aura:they’re the actual winning team. Before everyone goes to vote, Cody approaches to an angry/depressed looking Lindsay asking in a flirtatous way “Hey,eyecandy,is anything wrong?Tell the great Cody,maybe he can fix your problem into a smile”. Confessional:Cody explains he definitely decided that it’s time to hit on new girls than wasting time on the recalcitrant Gwen,and why don’t try with the hottest blond on the plaza? Lindsay rolls her eyes but then has an idea:poses to correspond him and asks “Alright,Candy,you can make me this favour:makes everyone to vote for..I can’t remember her name..well,that blond girl.” Pointing at Sammy,that is chitchatting lovably with Tyler. “And maybe you’ll get a reward.” Cody pumps his chest and guarancee he will make many to vote as she wants,he seems totally ..excited.. ‘’Ceremony of the Kick of Shame’’ All the teammates are reunited:Cody is lost in teasing fantasies,Tyler and Samey are hand on hand,Lindsay is clinching in jealousy sitting behind them,Zoey is eating a raw steak,Sky is yawning and Dave is shivering covered in mud.It took a bit for Justin to find him in the forest following the tears of terror. In the Confessional clip scaredy Dave is voting Sky saying there’s something w-w-rong with her. “Dragons,the votes are casted:first marshmallows are for Tyler,Cody and Zoey!” Chris begins,then continues “There’s a marshmallow also for….Sky!This leaves three people risking the boot..” “Hurry up booting Dave,Chris,please,we’re soaked in rain,dude” Tyler mutters being glared by Dave. “Shut up,Trent,and don’t ruin the tension I’m creating!Ahem,and the person to get the Kick of Shame this time is……Dave,nope,you’re safe despite the predictions.Lindsay is the eliminated!” “WHAT?!” Pretty everyone is shocked,then Lindsay snaps in anger onto Cody “I’ve told you to vote her!” that meekly replies “Infact,that’s what I did:I voted LINDSAY”.”I voted LINDSAY,too” said Zoey and Sky. “And you actually voted for a non existing Sammy,Lindsay” added Chris arching a brow. “Oops..how I was so stupid?” As soon as Lindsay got the giant boot and was sent on the stratosphere screaming “I HATE YOU SAMANTAAAAH” Tyler shakes his head suddenly remembering “Wait,that was Lindsay,my chick!Nooo!” while Samey is immediately approached by Cody that says “So,would you like to be my girl now?I’m open”.Sammy just blink blinks in shock. ‘’Epilogue’’ While the majority of the Butterflies are doing a party at the spa to celebrate the victory (except Bridgette who was forced to take a tomato bath) ,Noah and Dawn are walking outside,under the moonlight. Noah is the first to speak “Well,Dawn,I don’t know how to exactly say this,but…thanks so much for all you did today for me.You made me to discover an inner sight of my personality I never cared for” blushing and shrugging “Okay,I said it.” “It was a pleasure” Dawn kisses him and soon after fades in the foreshadow,feeling terribly shy. Noah doesn’t know what to say and stares twitching “………” the screen fades slowly to black and the episode is finally ENDED. Trivia *The title is a double pun: ** Dawn of Noah's ark refers to their starting love arc. ** Dawn of Noah's Ark refers to the bible tale of Noah's Ark. *This is the first episode in which Zoey switches into Commando Zoey since Revenge of The Island. *Lindsay gets again eliminated for being unable to vote properly. *Noah nicknames Dawn "Fluttershy" at a certain point Copyright Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:King Flurry Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge